Elize Schmitz
Elize Schmitz is a character from the Freezing manga and anime. A veteran of the 8th Nova Clash, she fought alongside Yu-Mi Kim and the late Kazuha Aoi as part of the elite Numbers unit. Background A German doctor, Pandora, and former member of the Numbers unit who fought in the 8th Nova Clash alongside Kazuha and Yu-Mi. She now works at West Genetics and is responsible for healing the Pandora's when they are injured in combat. Her Volt Weapon, "Doppelgänger" (ドッペルゲンガー, Dopperugengā), are a pair of twin daggers. Appearance Elize is a tall woman with short green hair that reaches her neck, accompanied with dark eyes. Her hair comes down onto her face in several bangs, and a pony-tail tied up in the back. Known for her height as a Pandora, Elize is the tallest woman recorded throughout the series. Her usual outfit consists of a white lab coat over a lavender, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a dark brown skirt, light brown stockings and light brown boots. Unlike her partner Yu-Mi who is known for her splendid curves, Elize is not as buxom and has the second smallest bust size shown so far throughout the series, after Attia Simmons. Personality During her student days in West Genetics, Elize was known to be a very laid-back person in comparison to her close friend Yu-Mi; who was mostly always serious. She was shown doing things such as sleeping in late when she had classes and, much like many Pandora's throughout the series, she has shown a consistency for liking to feeling other women's breasts (as seen when she grabbed Yu-Mi's breasts in the shower). She is defined as being very level-headed and calm, usually keeping a relatively cool head even when situations are dire. She was also very caring and understanding, occasionally giving words of wisdom to those who need it, such as when she had told Yu-Mi that she was wrong for hitting Kazuha after the girls victory in the Pandora Festival. Following her laid-back behaviour she seems to like to take a 'back-seat' in most situations, such as that she usually doesn't have much to say whenever her partner Yu-Mi or other Pandora's would do something brash unless its completely necessary for her to. As years have passed, Elize has not changed that much since her days as a student at West Genetics. Her laid-back behaviour has seem to become less so, but regardless she still displays a level of level-headed and calmness that she had. Story Introductory Arc Elize is introduced, for the first time, stopping the fight of Ganessa Roland and Satellizer L. Bridget, along with Yu-Mi Kim. She is later seen sneaking up on Yu-Mi bringing her coffee. She then states, more or less, about Kazuya being Kazuha's brother, reminiscing about the old days. Third Year Punishment Arc She is first seen rushing Miyabi to the emergency room, while talking to Yu-mi asking if she was really looking after the students. She then rushes into the operating room ready for surgery. 10th Nova Clash She along with her cohorts is informed about the attack by the Novas on West Genetics. She and her fellow Pandora's manage take out three of the Novas but were unable to catch the fourth one, as it made its way into the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Student Presidency Arc She is seen with Yu-Mi watching the news of the E-Pandora scandal. She then comments that Scarlet Ohara and Mark Spencer are just scape goats, and then comments that the Chevaliers' reputation will damaged permanently after this scandal. Valkyrie Introductory Arc She is first seen enjoying the sun when Yu-Mi interrupts her to help her out with the papers about the new Valkyrie Project, named after the Norse mythology maidens. She is later seen talking with Yu-Mi about the project stating that although they need generator to fight against the Nova they are still very skilled fighters, having went through intensive training to be part of the 1st Valkyrie regiment. 12th Nova Clash She is seen watching a monitor along with other spectators watching the joint exercise with great anticipation on how well the Valkyries will do. She then perceives that the Pandora vital signs are unstable, after the dummy Novas start going out of control. Abilities Despite the fact that Elize level of proficiency hasn't been clearly shown as of yet, as a former senior member of the West Genetic Numbers unit, along with Kazuha and Yu-Mi. Elize is still to be noted as a powerful Pandora in West Genetics history. Compared to Kazuha and Yu-Mi she had not demonstrated the same level of proficiency as the two, but has demonstrated considerable fighting skill enough to fight alongside in Nova battles. She is considered to have great medical expertise as she currently serves as a doctor who cares for injured Pandora's. Relationships Yu-Mi Kim Yu-Mi and Elize fought together in the 8th Nova Clash along with Kazuha as part of the elite Numbers unit. They are very close colleagues and are often seen talking together. Elize seem to have a very high level of respect and care for Yu-Mi as a colleague, formerly usually announcing her title as "Yu-Mi the Gorilla" both as a tease and some form of admiration. Kazuha Aoi As former members of the Numbers, prior to Kazuha's death, Elize and Kazuha have been shown to have a very close knit relationship. This because of the fact that considering how similar they are personality wise (both being laid-back), the two have a mutual understanding for one another unlike Yu-Mi who was mostly always serious. Trivia *'Elize' is the first German Pandora introduced in the series. *'Elize' is the tallest Pandora introduced in the series so far. *'Elize' has the third smallest bust size in the series, next to Attia Simmons and Charles Bonaparte. Category:Character Category:Pandora